Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show
Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show is the ninteenth entry of the Kidsongs Music Video Stories recorded in August 9th-20th, 1994 and released in May 16th, 1995 by KidVision. It was certified 7x Platinum in the United States Biggle Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original including the performance recorded for the video release cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle (voiced by Julene Renee) *William "Billy" Biggle (costumed by Frat Fruller) *Ruby Biggle (costumed by Kimberly Bretto Smith) End Credit Music *The same end credit music from the real version of the Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips Kids *Chris Aguilar *Lynsey Bartilson *Adam Beech *Christian Buenaventura *Gus Carr *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Francine Espiritu *Kari Floberg *Enjoli Flynn *Valerie Ick *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Stephanie Koyano *Hassan Nicholas *Sara Perks *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Tino Michael Michaels *Katie Polk *Casey Rion *Shira Roth *Mandi Ruiz *Kyle Stanley *Danielle Weiner Kid Magicians *Howard Harris *Justin Monnig *Lindsey Newhall Trivia *In the Spanish Czech Denmark Estonia Finland France The Netherlands Germany Greece Hungary Italy Latvia Norway Poland Portugal Turkey Slovakia Slovenia Spain Sweden Switzerland India Kenya Hebrew Arabic Taiwan Thailand Indonesia Japan China Korean Romania Russia version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (Que vamos a poner en un espectáculo Palūkosimies uz par Show Jaunumi בואנה שים על התלאזט ס דערמאן ב- א צייגןכנית هيا وضاشیاء کے شو پر رکھنا چاہئےع على اعرض ขอใส่ในการแสดง Будем надеть показ Haideți să face un show Voyons mis sur un salon Marilah kita Masukan ke Pertunjukan さんのを表示する上に置きますましょう 让作秀 Załóżmy umieścić przedstawienie 의가 쇼 뉴스 놓자 Nyt shown järjestämisestä Kullanıcısının Mektup göster üzerinde yerleştirin izin verin Poďme si venovať na show Vamos um show Paneme Näidata है एक शो पर डाल आज्ञा देना Pojďme si kladen na show Menjünk hozott egy show La lage et show Lass uns setzen auf eine Show Lad et show Laten op een show Ας το ανεβάσουν μια παράσταση για) it incorrectly on the song list In Spanish Version of VHS When this was on DVD and VHS, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc I think should re-release this again on dvd, but this time they should put back the songs they (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword their videos had their first release in the US to expand their exposure to US audiences. Shortly after, they made an appearance on the Today Show with character with Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, Binyah Binyah, and Babar Aired on Nick at Nite A clip of this tour was shown in Jurassic Park. *In the video series, recently departed Lynsey, Adam, Christian, Francine, Valerie, Tino, Mandi and Kid Magicians were replaced by Mary Bartram as Mrs. Miller (the 1986 departed Nancy McLaughlin was replaced by Mary Bartram for playing) and petting zoo animals in the next video (where the sign said "Katie's Petting Zoo"). *The Billy Biggle costume with eyes, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real 1997 Season 4 version of "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles". *The Billy Biggle voice used in this home video was also heard in the real 1997 Season 4 version of "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles". *The Ruby Biggle costume with eyes, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real 1997 Season 4 version of the "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles". *The Ruby Biggle voice used in this home video was also heard in the real 1997 Season 4 version of "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles". Category:VHSs Category:1995 Category:DVDs